


Lucky

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan knows he's lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

 

Himchan knows he's lucky.

  
  
As the sunlight creeps through the blinds and climbs over the bed, he pouts and curls deeper into the blankets. A strong pair of arms wrap around his waist, and thin lips brush the back of his neck. Even in his sleep, Himchan smiles, and sighs softly.  
  


"It's early, Himchannie," Jongup murmurs, and Himchan hums again, stretching out across the other half of the bed in front of him. His fingers encounter warm skin, and he slides his hand up to curl it in short cropped hair, gently tugging.

  
Yongguk groans as he shifts over the bed, pressing himself flush against Himchan's front and sliding his hand along the full thigh that settles over his hips. He can't say he's all that surprised when he feels the younger man's lips press against his, or even the slight buck of his hips that presses his half hard cock against Yongguk's abdomen.   
  


"Good morning to you too, Himchannie," Yongguk mumbles, blearily opening his eyes as the younger turns his head to accept a kiss from Jongup as well. Then Himchan gasps against Jongup's mouth - Yongguk's hand curls more comfortably around his arousal, and Jongup's fingers are teasing his entrance.  
  


Body still a bit heavy with sleep, Himchan reluctantly pulls away from them both to push Yongguk onto his back, shifting down between his legs to take Yongguk in his mouth. Jongup watches for a few moments,  tugging at his own cock as Yongguk slides a hand into Himchan's pale blond hair. But then Yongguk's dark eyes settle on him, and the youngest smiles.  
  


Moving behind Himchan, Jongup gently but firmly pushes his thighs apart, and flips onto his back to slide between them. He licks his fingers before bringing them back up to Himchan's ass, circling and rubbing at the puckered flesh between his cheeks as he leans up to take the older man's cock in his mouth.  
  


Himchan moans around Yongguk's dick, pulling back so as not to choke, his hand fisting what he can't fit in his mouth. Once he's gotten over the surprise though, he leans down again, and Yongguk runs his hand through those bright strands again, watching as Himchan spine curves each time he bucks down into Jongup's mouth.  
  


They won't last long, they never do, and surprisingly, it's Yongguk that gives in first, gripping Himchan's head just a bit tighter as he cums down the ulzzang's throat. Himchan swallows everything, licking him clean with a low hum, and then lays his head on Yongguk's thigh, reaching down to run his hand through Jongup's hair.  
  


"Jonguppie...close..."  
  


The brunette moans, tugging him down by the hips, and swallows repeatedly. Himchan stutters, crying out as his orgasm surges through him. Shaking, Jongup helps Yongguk roll Himchan onto his side. The blond's cheeks are flushed a bright pink and his eyes are glassy, but still he reaches out for Jongup.  
  


Yongguk is quicker, though.  
  


Drawing the youngest into his lap, he turns him around so he's facing Himchan and kisses his neck. "Look at Chan-ah, Jonguppie," He murmurs, hand slowly jerking the younger boy off. Himchan smiles tiredly, reaching a hand out - Jongup laces the fingers of his hand that aren't gripping Yongguk's thigh, and squeezes tight.  
  


It doesn't take much to send Jongup over the edge, and when Himchan presses a kiss to the back of his hand while the other reaches up to wrap around what Yongguk's hand doesn't, well. Jongup bites his lip hard and erupts over both of their hands, quiet whimpers locked in his throat as he throws his head back against Yongguk's shoulder.  
  


Himchan knows he's really lucky.  
  


Sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast a little while later, his eyes move from Jongup on his left to Yongguk on his right. Alike and yet very different, Himchan knows he can never compare them. Instead, he holds his hands out to both of them.  
  


Without a word, they place their hands in his.  
  


Himchan knows that he's lucky. He's got two men in his life that love him more than anything, and he loves them just as much.  
  


His heart is big enough for two, and he knows that they understand.


End file.
